monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mersé Dascaros/@comment-460372-20141124220252
You can feel your heart racing as you run, speedily, towards the castle where you last saw Mersé. The two of you had spent more time than usual at the training grounds, doing the usual, which included, drinking, talking and harmless flirting (more from Mersé than you). You always wondered why Mersé always spoke of these things to you and not anyone else. Of course, you weren't complaining. You were happy that you had received the captain's attention, even if it you received some of your fellow soldiers' jealousy, as a result. As you and her sat there laughing and talking, a messenger suddenly arrived, informing you of a monster attack. Suddenly sobering up, Mersé put you in charge of rescuing any civilians, while she would rally the men and attack the castle. Obeying, you quickly donned your armor, along with your sword and shield. Rushing into the town square, you, along with a handful of troops, managed to repel the invading monsters. While high off your victory, you received a report that the attack on the castle had failed, and that Mersé was nowhere to be seen. Fearing the worse for your captain, you put command of the troops to another, while you rushed off towards the captain, putting your heart into overdrive. As you enter the castle grounds, you see a strange creature in the middle of the grounds, her face obscured by the darkness. She turns toward you and you still both your weapon and resolve. "Please do not point your weapon at me, love," The creature says, making you flinch for a second. You shake it off, and remain steadfast. "Who are you?!" you demand. The creature laughs, again making it hard for you to concentrate. "You mean you don't recognize me? That hurts me, love. After all, we were drinking with one another not more than an hour ago." This makes you drop your guard, and you take a good look at her face. You then notice the eyepatch on her face, and your eyes grow big and wide, recognizing it anywhere. "M-Mersé?!" You exclaimed. She nodded, smiling, as she slowly approached you. "I am glad you are here. I need you so much." Ignoring her subtle flirting, you begin backing up. "W-What happened to you?" You ask, worried and scared. "Nothing really." she answers. "It's just I realized what I was really lacking." "L-lacking?" you repeat. "Yes." She answers, and then looks away, a sad look in her eyes. "Have you ever wondered why I treated you better than others? Or why I act like such a pervert in front of everyone?" she asks. She continues without waiting for your response. "I was always... afraid. Afraid of being treated like a woman. My mother abused me when I was young, and I was always afraid I'd grow up and be like her. That's why I always acted like a man. I didn't care what people thought of me, so long as they didn't treat me or look at me wrong." She then looks at you, a happy look in her eyes. "But you. You were the only one. The only one who didn't judge me or treat me any different. I always liked you. No, loved you, but I was always too afraid to show you my true feelings. But..." Before you can respond, she swiftly closes the distance between the two of you and kisses you on the lips, shocking you. After a minute or so, she breaks free, and looks at you, a slight blush on her face. "A demon taught me the true pleasure of being a woman. She showed me that I don't have to be ashamed of who I am. That I can be a woman and not be like my mother. Therefore, I wish to be with you, and I won't let anyone take you away. I'll protect you and provide for you, forever and ever." With that, she kisses you again on the lips, and begins rubbing her body on you, making her desire clear. "I've heard that a mother's true joy is being able to bear children. And there is nothing that would make me happier than being the mother of your children. So..." She softly, but firmly pushes you on the ground, getting on top of you. "Will you be my first and only?" What will you do?